What did you say!
by vitaliusdeos
Summary: Alicia moved from Spain to Tokyo, where she met 5 mews and 3 trouble making aliens, will she be able to deal with the pangolin DNA inside of her, or is she holding a darker secret? KishxOC story T to be safe, HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Ellohay, for any of you who don't like Mary sue OC's with alien weirdo's I guess this is a fanfic not worth reading, flamers are allowed to review but your comments will go unnoticed, (also don't ask why I'm writing a TMM FF, probably because I can!)

(also for what's not in the main character's point of view will be in 3rd person.)

On with the Story!

* * *

"Oi…. OI!" My eyes stirred, "Oi Alicia you are going to be late for the plane," I saw my friend Pierre shaking my shoulder.

"Um Pierre why are you up side down?"

He sighed. "I'm not up side down, you are."

I looked at him hollowly before a headache panged into my brain, "I swear every time I get one of those things the closer I am to brain cancer."

"Honey, for all of the head aches you get I wouldn't be surprised if you already have brain cancer!" he laughed.

"last call for passengers on plane 5!" I jolted crashing to the floor.

"c*p that's my plane!!!!" I grabbed my stuff before stumbling quickly to the port.

"Well I guess this is goodbye my lovely dear" Pierre started to fake sob, ah. I threw my book at him, but it missed… too bad.

"yeah, yeah, I'll see you in 2 weeks my sarcastic friend!" I smiled.

He grinned and gay waved "I shall see you too!" he then pouted, "WAIT, you forgot goodbye kisses!"

How could I forget, we exchanged air kisses and I finally got onto the plane. I grabbed the ticket in my pocket and followed the line to where my seat was.

"504, 505, and 506!" I sat onto the seat closest to the window." Man going to Tokyo, will probably take at least 12 hours from Spain…. Meh time to sleep. From what I could tell was a couple of hours later the plane was stable, and I could feel something scaly on my face? My eyes opened to see a small lizard on my face, I didn't scream I had a feeling it was there, but I couldn't quite figure out why a lizard was on a plane.

"Sorry about Lenny, he doesn't usually stick to peoples faces." I looked at the lizard, No, I didn't scream at the lizard, but I did stare blank faced at it as it did something I never thought could happen,

"Excuse me miss could you tell me how you managed to get such smooth skin? Unfortunately all I can do is bathe in smooth salts and even they don't make this horrible skin smooth" The lizard scoffed.

I think someone slipped drugs into my drink, wait when did I drink something? Anyway the main problem is that this thing is talking to me, or at least I think it is, the guy next to me took the lizard off of me,

"why exactly is the lizard on the plane?"

He chuckled "Like I could leave my chameleon in the cargo hold. also sorry about the whole face thing." He sweat dropped,

"Not at, all it's not the first time it's happened." I smiled.

That seemed to trigger something because he started going on about the facts of chameleons randomly. After about 6 hours of listening to the chameleon rant and the boy go on about how to take care of chameleons which I only nodded to, to keep him happy, I finally managed to pass out from boredom of which I could still hear his ranting.

"Miss can you wake up, the planes already landed," Not again I fell asleep for too long, I shot my eyes open mind you suppressed them and got up and started grabbing my bags.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble, it's just some guy had a monologue going on and on about chameleons" One of the staff members grimaced.

"Well anyway lady can you please exit the plane, we have to get the next flight underway soon,"

In other words meaning, 'we're busy so can you get the hell out of here?' I quickly rounded all of my bags in the plane, and my suit case, before heading into a taxi that would take me to my new home, luckily I had 4 years to Japanese so I'm mostly fluent…. speaking at least…. Man I've been sleeping a lot lately and this pain that started in my back isn't helping either… the drive to my house wasn't very far as I hoped it would be, actually by far 3 hours is definitely nothing compared to 12.

Once I reached my house I walked into the doorway, locked it, fell onto the floor, and went to sleep on the spot.

(Elsewhere in Tokyo)

Typing could be heard from a room below a cafe.

"so how is the manufacturing of the new mew project going Keiichiro?" a blond haired man said.

Keiichiro did the last row of typing before finally answering. "It is mostly complete, I'll have to scan for malfunctions but we first need a test sample" Ryou continued to walk over to the computer, until he tripped on something, and crashed into keiichiro,

"sorry," Ryou apologized, little did they know that Keiichiro pressed something wrong.

"FIRING MEW PROJECT!" they both stared in shock as Keichiro frantically tried to regain control, but it was already to late, he kept on getting access denied. A blue ray blasted out of the cat eyes on top of the café, in the direction of some random direction. Inside of the café Ryou sighed,

"Well I hope that the new mew will be easy to find…"

Keiichiro sweat dropped, "well… actually…."

"…………WHHHHAAAATTTT?!"

* * *

Sorry for playing Keiichiro slightly out of character… and lets have an annoying, guess who will be shocked by the prettyful blue ray!! (cough, cough obvious! cough, cough) but what animal will she be? (None will knowXD)

TBC

Lol I don't usually have anything to say other then HAM! Wait I do there will be a little bit of Alicia's past in the next oneXD


	2. The Birth of the Pangolin

Meh ignore this!

Story

* * *

"Ugh what's this pain….." my eyes stirred slightly, "I've never felt so much pain in my back before….. " I went to rub it but I felt something other then skin… it felt rough and scaly, wait scaly…….? I shot up and stared wide eyed at the thing that was on the side of my body… a scaly tail….?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELLLL!!!!" there is no way something like this is attached to me! I had to think of a way to get it off. As it moved it's self I grabbed it and started gnawing on it but the strength of the armor chipped a small amount of my canines.

Hmmmm… I thought "A knife even armor can't handle a butcher's knife!" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher's knife," Thank god my parents were rarely around," I stated before whacking at the tail, '**pang, pang, pang! clang!' **finally the tail- eh… no, not the tail, but the head of the butchers knife came off, how in the world did that happen?!

(At the café)

Ryou came out of the basement and walked over to a pink haired girl, "Ichigo I need you and the rest to clean up early there's something important that I need you all to find,"

"why do we-" he frowned at her, "fine fine…" Ichigo groaned as she rounded all of the girls together and started telling them to close the café early.

"you better have a good explanation for this Ryou" Mint mumbled, "I'm missing some very important tea break for this." Ryou ignored her snobbishness, before continuing.

"We accidentally created another mew, mew," they all looked at him dumb founded,

"but unlike you she will be hard to find, because not only does she not have a mark, but she was created with a different form of transformation."

"What do you mean by different transformation?" Ichigo inquired,.

Ryou sighed, "Basically she can't activate her powers, like the normal mew, and her power will be completely mind activated, meaning that the pendant is completely useless…" he then perked up a little it "But we did find out the animal infused with her…. a Giant pangolin."

Ichigo tilted her head "a giant what what now?"

"A Giant pangolin is a mammal found in Maya, Asia and Africa, it is the only mammal with scales over its skin. Now I want all of you to head out." All of them started heading out,

"Wait Ichigo," she stopped and turned around.

"If the aliens find her before you I can defiantly tell you that it won't be good.... but there is an advantage to it, it'll be easier for you to find her then."

Ichigo just nodded not saying anything and ran out, "how could he even think about using the aliens for finding the mew, the only problem with that as well is that they haven't been around recently…"

(Back to Alicia)

"Huff, huff" I finally managed to ride myself of this tail after it went poof when I accidentally fell out of the window, it hurt, but if being outside will keep it away then I'll stay out here for a long time… though I feel so exhausted… I MUST press on; anyway how can a young person like me think about resting when I have so much to see.

Since I had no idea where I was going I just thought about walking anywhere the roads lead me. I walked left and right, up and down hills until I came to a park.

I couldn't think of much else to do other then relax on some grass as the sun beats down rays of cancerness. The only problem was, where would a good patch of grass be…? I looked for a couple of hours but instead just sat down by a tree and watched a couple of kids play around.

I sniffed the smell of flowers that ringed around in the place, quiet and peaceful were my two favorite things, because they can take away the fear in anything, or at least that's what I thought until I felt a giant earthquake.

Everyone started running away and I got up but something was holding me back, actually the sight of something was holding me back. "HAHAHAHAHA let's see the mew mew's try to defeat this one!" I saw a green haired man, floating, he was actually floating in mid air with this giant beaver thing behind him, instead of running away like my instincts told me to, I walked toward the random person.

"Uh you know that that giant beaver thing is going to kill you if you don't move," he looked at me with a face full of surprise.

"Are you an idiot human, you should be running away from this!" I stared blankly, and that stupid pain was back again which meant… yup, my tail,

"Hello again evil scales" the green haired guy backed away,

"a mew mew?! But wait how did she transform so suddenly?!"

I kept my blank face "Mew mew? What the hell is that?"

he suddenly grinned an evil grin, and flew closer to me, "Y'know most girls would run away when men get close,"

I sighed "you didn't even answer my question… rape me and I'll get you castrated!"

From his expression I could tell he didn't know the meaning of the term, so I based it out for him, "Y'know neutered, balls go snip get it?"

He covered up the area "You wouldn't dare!"

I took out my phone, "Yes, hello I need an appoint-"

He flicked the phone out of my hand, and grabbed my hand. "You won't be able to do that!"

I struggled, "let go!" he then smirked at me, 'let go…. Let Go…. LET GO YOU B*D!!' The tail I very hated slammed against his face, not only throwing him back, but also leaving a tare in his skin, oh yeah I hate and love these scales, I couldn't quite celebrate though, he looked pretty p*ed. He placed his hand to the side of his face, and backed up for another attack.

"You'll pay for that!!" he started flying towards me, my tail again without fail blocked the attack, I heard a clang but luckily nothing hurt. "Heh I guess this tail was built for defense, also I tried hacking it off with a butchers knife, I don't think those little daggers of your would do much,"

"well then I'll have to try something else," He then started looking up and down at me, "you know your very different from the mew mews, but I can't quite place my eye on it," he smirked,

"Gee I wonder?", I actually did, I had no idea. As exciting as a collision was I got bored and swung my tail the opposite way to the way his dagger was.

"How did my scaley tail taste?" he brought his dagger to his face, "Quite delectable actually, a bit on the tough side but whatever."

I snorted and started laughing, "o-o-kay that is h-hilarious, I like you, hahaha I wasn't expecting that," I continued to laugh, though I was unaware someone else was around.

"KISSHU!" my laughter stopped and it caught both of our attention. a girl in pink, with a black…tail and ears cam running toward us.

"ahh hello my little kitten, I was just playing with our new mew, mew."

She skidded in front of me. "I'm not going to let you harm her!"

I sighed, "Too late my kitten you disturbed our fight."

He grinned again, "Go my animal!" darn I forgot about that beaver thing.

The girl stuck her hand out, "Strawberry Bell!" some random fuzzy heart thing came out.

"Uhh how do you fight with a fuzzy looking thing?" she didn't answer, she just had all these bubbles swirl around her, it kinda burned my eyes, 'note to self, buy sunglasses' but to my amazement it killed the animal…probably the bubbles fault.

"…Well I'll se you around my little kitten!" he smiled before disappearing.

"what no bloody battle to the death, so anticlimactic" I shrugged.

She turned around to look at me, "how did you send a gouge into his face like that?"

I shrugged, "this tail was actually the fault but I dunno how to use it, it's kinda like an annoyance, but not at the same time… by the way who are you?"

She stepped back surprised by my response, "I'm Mew Ichigo, or just Ichigo when I'm not a mew." She smiled. "And you?"

I slightly smiled, "I'm Alicia Abrego." She popped back to her normal human form and grabbed my sleeve,

"come with me, I was told to find you by a man named Shirogane, he probably wants to meet you." I was confused but I followed, I wondered where she was going to take me….?

* * *

TBC


	3. Cafe Mew Mew

Buh, Mah, NAH!....?

Anyhow onto the story

* * *

I stood there from where she led me, it was a giant pink castle… I wonder if it was fluffy. My hand came close to the walls, when the doors slammed open and some grouchy looking blond came out.

"ICHIGO!" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, "who's she?"

I had a mental image of an angry mark over his head, or both of theirs heads for that matter.

"She's the other mew!"

He looked back to me, "Your kind of fat aren't you" He smirked when I felt a certain pang of pain, clearly angered by his remark.

"I'm not fat it's just chub, and evil scales is back again!" My tail appeared like a sandy form and then solidified,

"hmm interesting," I heard him say, "So your mew form is triggered by anger.."

He stuck his hand out to me, "here." He dropped a necklace into my hand, "what is this some kind of welcome thing?"

Sighing, he answered, "No it's something to help you call your mew powers on command instead of just having them flow out whenever…"

I ran over and hugged him. "Yay you know I was terrified that I would have to deal with this horror of a tail, for the rest of my life."

He sighed again, "you do it's just not quite as often, it will still appear, when your at home, but for the most part it won't show unless you command it to."

I jumped off of him, "Well that sucks… I'm usually at home,"

Ichigo, and blond grouch looked puzzled at my response "ummm… because I'm home schooled, so I don't have to go to an average school"

"LUCKY" she squealed,

I just shrugged, "It's hard to keep up with it though, especially when you don't have someone to discipline you every second of the day… now can we get off of the subject of my education?" after I said that I thought that Shirogane had given birth to an epiphany because he suddenly motioned me over to the door.

"I have something to give you," He took a box from some brown haired dude, and handed it to me, "This is a welcome gift"

I took the box and opened it to find a very short brown, almost black maids outfit. "You'll be starting work tomorrow since it's still the break,"

Um... okay? "…Fine I'll agree but you have to promise that I can bring some exercise shorts," They both nodded for an okay.

"By the way who is he?" The brown haired man stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Keiichiro, Ryou's friend, and chef of this café." Smiling sweetly, he asked, "And may I ask who you are,"

I grinned, "Alicia Abrego."

"Abrego is an interesting name,"

I sweat dropped. "No my names Alicia, sorry I have the tendency to say my name first to last not last to first. Just call me Alicia, with no honorifics, after all I'm not very good with them myself…"

"Oh, well then, Alicia, it is nice to meet a new Mew"

I tilted my head to the side, "What exactly is a mew, I at least deserve to know this because there was a weird green haired floaty guy with pointy ears that said something about that..."

Ryou I think it was; was surprised about him telling me about part of it… "Come with me again,"

I followed him over to a janitor's room. "What are we going to discuss it in a janitor's r-" I was cut off from a long amount of stairs that led us to a basement. I started wide eyed at all of the computers in the room, "what is this place?" blown off by blond grouch, I walked over to a wall and leaned on it. While I did what I did blond grouch pressed some keys on the keyboard and a picture of a pangolin, and me… great he's a stalker,

"Alicia Abrego, infused with the endangered Tree Pangolin DNA, the tail is the only characteristic shown and unlike the other mews the pendant usually used is useless because you were zapped with a different code of DNA."

I scratched my neck, "This doesn't exactly answer my question." Honestly do people not listen to me or something,

He glared, "Excuse me for going out of my way to tell you what your animal was,"

I frowned, "It was kinda obvious, after all this tail is full of scales that poof."

He sighed, "I started the Mew, mew project a couple of years ago to fight against creatures called chimera animal. They are fused with jellyfish type creatures; and either human souls, or animals. It is a mews job to fight against these creatures so that there is no harm done to the people or planet. The aliens, like Kissu, are trying to take over this planet, we don't know why but it seems like he's determined to."

I interrupted his little lecture, "Hold on he's trying to take over the planet, why?…."

He looked at me, "I just said we don't know... We need you to fight against the aliens, and stop them from taking over the planet."

I shrugged, "I don't really see any profit in for me, but I guess since I'll be board most of the time I'm home, I'll join."

All of their faces brightened up. "Now can I go to bed, I'm so tired...I only got 4 hours of sleep last night… jetlag is not fun…"

Keiichiro motioned towards the door and Ryou gave a nod of approval. I headed out and turned around to see if the tail was still there, and mahahaha it wasn't! I did a back flip and started to jog home. On the way I saw many shops that would be go to see when I had more energy, and I stopped into a Ramen shop for my stomach was growling like a dog.

It was probably saying something like, 'Feed me NOW, or I'm going to start gnawing on myself and give you one heck of a stomachache'. There wasn't really anyone in there but I guess most people won't eat lunch at 4 in the afternoon.

The man running the store turned around, "what'll it be?"

I sat down and smiled, "Large Chicken Ramen please." Luckily for me I didn't have to wait long, and a huge bowl of ramen arrived, he turned to work and started making Ramen noodles,

"you don't look like your around here, come from some other part of the world?"

I took a giant amount of ramen and stuffed/gulped it down before answering, "I moved here not to long ago from Spain,"

He smiled, "Spain huh? No wonder you're skins dark, so is this your first time here in Tokyo?"

I moved my braid to the side, "No I came here when I was smaller, just for a visit though,"

"Do you like it here?"

It took me a minute to reply, "I can't exactly say yet, after all I haven't really been here long to make a real opinion, but I guess you could say that I like it."

I finished the reminder of my ramen, paid the man, and continued home, but only this time walking, not worth loosing such a good meal, anyway I'm not in a huge hurry…actually scratch that because I could feel a pang in my back again, and the feeling of being watched. I tried to subtlety look around, and to the pain and feeling of being stalked.

I finally understood, Kisshu I think his name was, was back. My walk turned into a jog, and hopefully I wouldn't get a cramp, but I think he picked up that I saw him because he swooped down in front of me.

"Where are you going pangolin?"

I didn't answer, I just continued jogging and acted like he wasn't there, "oh so your one of those, 'I'm too cool for you, and feel the need to ignore you, or one of those depressed people that slit their wrists,'"

My tail flowed out, figures, it seemed to fix it not adapting to being in front of people, but I guess in a woods, anger will still win over control.

"I'm not an emo, nor a stuck up snob, I just like to concentrate on my jogging,"

He pondered while floating, "Well I don't like seeing you jog on your feet so-"

Putting his arms under mine, he lifted me up, "It would be better to see you float,"

I had a blank face, "humans can't float though, now put me down or I'll have to smack you with my evil scales."

He didn't listen, "Put me down Kisshu, or else,"

He Challanged to my threat, "Or else, what?"

I pulled out my cell phone, he pulled a le gasp face and dropped me by accident about 20 feet in the air to eliminate the cell phone, to my luck my tail stopped the fall, ah I'm starting to love this tail, but now I feel like someone stabbed me into the back.

Even though it kept me alive, the impact when straight to my nervous system. I sat down to rub my back,

"That was really stupid of you pangolin," he smirked.

I growled, "I act upon no response and I TOLD you to put me do-"

Leaning in, I felt his mouth brush against mine, then he pulled back, "Thanks for the kiss, you're not as good as ichigo's, but I'll watch you and see if I can make you my new toy." He smirked again.

I twitched really badly, "toy? Why would I want to be your toy?"

He shrugged, "Because you let me kiss you, I want you to see if I can make you mine. And I bet that was your first kiss!"

I grabbed a lock of his hair, "First of all I'm Spanish who moved to England for six years, England defines sexual harassment you probably don't make it past the age of 12 before you kiss someone, 2 I'm just astonished that you would announce something so possessive and cage ridden, and 3 I won't even be willing to listen to this toy crap until you respect me because calling a woman a toy is no respect at ALL!"

After I shocked him with my rant, I ran full blast in a random direction. After a couple of turns along the trees my tail turned into sand again, and I continued on my way home. But man… did my stomach hurt…

* * *

TBC!


	4. Malfunctions

Look a fish in water3 Also after this chapter I'm switching to 3rd person, don't own Tokyo mew mew. by the by her body malfunctions slightly in this chapterXD it happens early on.

Story

* * *

As I walked into my house, my legs gave slight way, I probably should've asked for a ride home… after all aliens are rare on earth, I chuckled a bit thinking that. But that b*std called me a toy, looks like that guy need guide lines, I growled and slammed my fist into the wall. It wasn't a very good idea because I think I broke something, and this wasn't fully my house…. Whoops. I walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables out of the mini freezer.

"Ahh, nothing like a pack of freezing vegetables to fix an injured or moderately broken hand." I said to myself. I walked into the lounge and sat down onto the couch, and rested my head on the hand that wasn't freezing cold.

"Toy huh… how annoying…." I muttered before everything went black.

* * *

"_Alicia come here for a minute…" I walked up to my mother, she picked me up._

_ "You know I love you, don't you honey?" _

_I felt my face beam into a great smile, "Of course mama, you told me you love me." _

_But you never really loved me did you… I remember the time you and dad were arguing… you never harmed me, but gradually you became cold and distant, and eventually… 'BRRING BBRRRRINNNG."

* * *

_

My eyes flickered. I looked over to see the phone ringing; I rolled from the couch onto my feet and stumbled over to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alicia?"

Oh crap, he wasn't supposed to call so late, "Hi dad, what did you need?" I mumbled, since my voice and mouth were still slightly num from sleeping.

"I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing… I'm sorry I'm not there."

I sighed, "Don't be, I know how important your job is,"

He made a grunting noise, "How are things over there?"

Hmm other then aliens appearing, a pangolin tail that goes off all of the time, and my drowsiness, couldn't be better, "other then a bit of sleepiness from the flight, I couldn't be better." I didn't want him to go into a fit of rage, especially after a day of all of these events happening…

"Well then I'll talk to you later, by sweetheart." I added a bye and curled up onto the floor, inevitably floor beats bed any day and I went back to sleep. I woke up from the beaming of the sun in my face, well that and a cold thing against my face.

Did I leave the AC on last night? And I tried moving one of my hands. Big mistake my whole hand was numb, and the worst part was, I couldn't move it, and my tail seemed to enjoy tormenting me.

"Ah well, at least I can have broccoli for breakfast." So I nommed up the entire bag of broccoli and got down to my work.

"So math and English…" I took out the books and got them both done in about 1-2 hours. I sighed and looked around the room, what else I could do today. Then suddenly an idea popped to my head, I ran to my room and took out a pair of cycling shorts. I ran along pathways, around corners until I reached the park,

"Bonder if I can freak him out." The giant pink café was in sight, almost blinding me. I walked inside to see Ryou, and Keiichiro, talking in the kitchen, I snuck up behind the two,

"BOOO!"

Keiichiro slightly jumped, but Ryou just turned around and grabbed my hair,

"You're going to have to try harder then that" He smirked, sleazy bastard,

"Oh, well then this might." I hugged him, it did the trick, and oh how I enjoyed his response of grunting and awkward silence. I let go, and continued over to the changing rooms to get into the maids outfit. I left the changing rooms and walked into the kitchen,

"So boss, what do I need ta do?" Ryou pondered for a moment.

"You can clean the floors before the customers come,"

"Right away Boss." I grabbed a sweep and started sweeping,

"Actually Abrigo-sa oh sorry, Alicia, could you come over here and help me bake cakes?" Keiichiro asked. I looked Attentive,

"What's wrong?" he asked, I looked down slightly embarrassed for admitting,

"I've never made cake before…."

He smiled sympathetically, "Well then how about I teach you." I looked up, he didn't ask…. Hmm I wonder… anyway I walked over and he showed me many different cakes, and started me off with a classical icing cake,

"Just follow the instructions and you'll be fine." I followed the recipe, added many different things, I tasted it once I got the batter down,

"....It seems to be missing something…" I muttered. I looked in the cabinet, I wonder…. Ah cinnamon and nutmeg, two excellent ingredients. He looked worried.

"Umm Alicia, it's an icing cake," I put some of the nutmeg and cinnamon in, tested it and nodded.

"Try it, this recipe for cake batter is similar to the cake cookies my mom made when I was little. Cinnamon and nutmeg just enhance the vanilla."

Keiichiro tried some, "hmm certainly is an interesting taste, but I don't know if it would taste good with the icing now…"

I grinned, "It doesn't need icing, just fruit on the side, apples and banana's preferably."

Keiichiro rubbed his chin, "I thought you weren't familiar with cake?"

I shook my head, "I've never made cake, doesn't mean I've never eaten it."

He took the bowl and put it into the cake pan, "well we'll try it when it's cooked to see if the results are really as good as you say. Also why have you never made cake before? Did your parent's never really care for it, or…"

He just had to pop the question when I was making it, "It's kinda something I would prefer to keep personal if you don't mind." He lifted up his hand and nodded, to say he understood. The actual truth was that I don't really remember a time where I was around them much, it was always nannies taking care of me.

* * *

*3rd person*

* * *

Alicia came out of her thoughts and continued on with the fruit. The doors opened.

"ahh mint nice to see you today, please get dressed and start work please."

Alicia took a glance from the kitchen, but quickly got back to her cutting. Mint didn't even make a passing glance, almost like no one was there, she probably thought it too.

"Alicia please leave the cutting for me and take the chairs off of the tables so that we can get ready to open shop"

she nodded and took the chairs off of the table. Mint walked back out of the changing rooms, and found Alicia taking the chairs down,

"hmm? Never seen you're face before."

Alicia spun round to see Mint standing there, "Well isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself?"

Alicia bit her tongue and smiled, "Names Alicia, you work here as well?"

Mint scoffed, "Isn't that why I'm wearing this outfit?"

Alicia bit down on her tongue again. " Lamento que no sabía que eras un sangano*" Mint raised an eyebrow,

"What?" Alicia repeated, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, what's you're name at least?"

She glared at Alicia, "My name is Mint, that's all you need to know about me." She walked off without another word. Alicia rolled her eyes and continued to take the chairs off of the table. After about ten minutes she finished, the doors burst open,

"HI EVERYONE!"

"he-hello…"

Two people walked into the café.

"Ah Pudding, Lettuce would you care to get ready?" keiichiro asked, Pudding cheered and ran into the changing rooms, Lettuce followed her. The doors opened again to reveal yet another person.

"Ah hello Zakuro, would you care to get ready for work?" he asked once again. She too walked into the changing rooms.

"Okay is Keiichiro a robot?" Mint sipped her tea,

"No he's just paid to say that."

Alicia sweat dropped. Pudding raced out of the changing rooms, "I'm ready to work today *sniff sniff* pudding smells a strange smell." She sniffed her way to Alicia, "I've never seen you before?"

Alicia smiled, "Aha I'm new here,"

Puddings eye brightened, "what's you're name?"

"Alicia."

Puddng started doing acrobatics while repeating her name,

"whose Alicia?" Lettuce and Zakuro finally came out of the changing rooms,

"aha This is Alicia, blue haired, and slightly fat!"

Alicia sweat dropped, "It's chub not fat…" she defended,

"See I told you, you are chubby." Ryou smirked.

Glowering at him, she muttered, "You said fat not chub, and honestly I'm normal weight… in Spain…."

"so you're new?"

Alicia nodded, "yeh after it was someone's fault I~"

"turned into a pangolin, we heard." Zakuro interrupted.

"Yeah… which reminds me I'm going to kick your ass when this is over!" She did a dramatic point over to Ryou.

He ignored her threat and gathered attention of all the girls, "we're about to open, everyone get ready."

Mint sighed, "Ichigo's late again, no doubt she's with her boyfriend again."

Alicia edged closer, "It's not Kisshu is it?" Ryou walked into a wall. She was angered from the memory of him announcing her as his toy.

"You know Kisshu? No she's going out with a person named Masaya." Pudding told Alicia. Footsteps got louder and louder until the Door slammed open and Ichigo fell onto the floor, rolling and then getting up,

"Sorry I'm late,"

Ryou looked away, "Whatever, just get dressed, and get ready for work!" he too was saying a robotic line.

He walked out to change the closed sign to open and a whole bunch of people started flooding through.

Lettuce grabbed Alicia to the side and gave her tips on how to work as a waitress, treating her as if she didn't know anything about waitressing.

They all worked till about 7 PM. "....No good, if I stand up any longer my back will snap off…" Alicia huffed as she slouched down on a chair.

Ichigo walked over, "Enjoy waitressing?"

Alicia grunted in annoyance, "Baking was fun, but three hours of standing and no sitting kills a sway back…"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Ichigo bubbled. Suddenly Masha popped out, and called out alien.

They all looked at it, "We better get going then," Zakuro announced, and they all turned into mew forms. Alicia just ran along with them, to the area the parasite alien was. The panging ran all the way through her back, and the tail formed.

"Aha never thought to see two of my toys at one spot." Kisshu hovered down to the floor.

They all looked at Alicia, she looked back at them, "Not my idea, he feels like he needs to call me a toy…"

This time the alien was a giant duck, "lol duck butt head." Alicia Laughed, the others looked at her questioningly but attacked the giant duck. They finished it off in about 5 seconds.

Kisshu struck his daggers against Alicia, who defended herself with her tail. "Do you feel like you have to attack me in every way."

He cut off one of her spikes. She recessed back, and crouched. The scales seemed to act as a guard, but when one came off it was like injecting a dull needle into the nervous system.

"Hmm so they can come off?" kisshu started laughing. Alicia looked at her tail again blood seeped from the spike, she clenched her jaw, and pain formed through her hand.

"Don't act like it's a good thing you stinking JERK!" She ran at kisshu, her tail spiked out.

"C'mon what about that kiss you gave me last night, you didn't mind me then." He smirked.

She growled, "The kiss isn't what bothers me! You stupid f#$$%$% Co$% Su$#%$##$!!!"

He shrugged as if it didn't affect him, "Feisty one aren't ya, just like ichigo. No matter what you are my new toy." He grinned.

Alicia shook with rage, "How many times have I told you, I'm not a TOY!" She grabbed him and tackled him to the ground, "can't you get it in that thick head of yours, I hate being called a TOY!" she shouted before jumping up and running off, tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

"_Get in there you worthless toy!" Some man threw her into a small cage, "Be quiet or else the master will get angry!" Alicia sniffed and ripped off some of the torn clothing to bandage her newly bleeding cuts. Then crawled into a corner, and slept.

* * *

_

As she ran she collapsed onto the floor, and tried to scramble up, but the pain from her back became too much. Her whole body started stinging and waves of pain attacked her, left from right. The pain became too unbearable to even keep her conscience.........................................

* * *

*Back at the café*

* * *

The mews estimated that Alicia had already got back to the café, but as they walked through the doors, Ryou and Keiichiro were the only ones there, \

"Where's Alicia?" Ryou asked. They looked at each other, "wasn't she with you?"

Ichigo looked away, "No, she screamed at Kisshu about something and then ran off towards the café, so we thought she came back here."

Keiichiro had a look of horror on his face.

"oh no," He ran down to the bear cave, Ryou and the mews followed.

"Keiichiro what is going on?" Ryou asked. keiichiro just brought up the project,

"You said she was screaming, why?" Ichigo tried to recap, "He called her his toy,"

He went to Alicia's status, "Oh dear, it's just as I thought." He muttered, black bars appeared on the screen.

All of them were oblivious, "What is what you thought?"

keiichiro swallowed, "The Mew B project… Wasn't exactly complete… which means that there were malfunctions. Apparently the malfunction is formed when the experiment aka Alicia becomes overly angry from things. It will cause her to react irrationally, and something that makes it worse, and… I'll have to look more into it and tell you later."

They all looked at each other with worry. "It's only been two days as well…."

* * *

*Elsewhere*

* * *

"I really don't see what's wrong with being called toy," He said as he glided just above the ground.

'cough cough' he bumped into something in the dark of night. He bent over, and felt spikes, and then he moved up to feel fabric. He moved his hand back, and summoned a parasite to see who it was.

'Her? Why is she here?' He bent down and picked her up, 'An advantage like this, I could never miss out on,' Hethought and then chuckled before teleporting.

"kisshu, where have you been?" "yeah you missed out on the meeting with deep blue,"

Kisshu smiled, "Well I had to dirty my hands to get a mew, I didn't know I was going to get this when I came back."

Both of them looked surprised, "you caught a mew? How so?" Pai asked.

kisshu sighed, "Made her fall unconscious, anyway pai I have a feeling we could put a tracker on her, and test to see what makes her different from the other mews." Pai looked at her, "what's the difference?"

Kisshu laughed, "Oh a lot, firstly she doesn't say anything to transform, and she seems to use her tail only, although it hurts something fierce if you're not careful."

Pai examined the pangolin tail, "So a more advanced formation… it would be interesting to test her powers out."

"I still don't believe you captured a mew though, you always seem to lose against them and come back injured somehow."

"Taruto how can you be so cold even when I went to the extent to capture a mew." Taruto humfed and left the area.

Pai took Alicia out of kisshu's arms and placed her onto a table, "We'll implant the chip deep into the wrist so that it's impossible to take it out without killing the nerves in the arm."

* * *

After a couple of hours, Alicia started to stir from her fainting state. She heard something that sounded like a vent in a bathroom, but as she opened her eyes she found herself inside of a tube.

"Relax, if you stress too much, you could die inside of there."

Alicia looked around her surroundings, "yeh that makes me feel a whole lot better…" she muttered.

"Good, now hold on for another 12 minutes." Alicia sighed, she wondered why she was in it anyway, and claustrophobia started taking effect.

"I told you to relax!"

Alicia closed her eyes, "Yeah and how am I supposed to do that if I don't know where I am!"

Pai sighed, "A human such as yourself should be more calm... you're just like taruto?"

"Who's taruto?"

"… doesn't matter, listen you're in our ship, and while you're here we're running tests."

Alicia started coughing, "tests on what exactly?"

"we're seeing what's different between you and the other mews." Kisshu replied, she closed her eyes, a couple of minutes past, "you're not going to reply? No retorts, threats? My toy?" Alicia remained silent, as she focused on breathing.

"Hmm but if you talk then time might go faster?"

Shenarrowed her eyes, "I thought you would make me suffer, after all I am a '**human'**"

"Well if you want us to be cruel and unusual then we can."

Swallowing, she asked, "…. What do you want anyway…"

"we wan~"

Pai interrupted, "that's none of your business!"

"Then how can I know what you're true ambition is if I never know, and I think for equal trade you should tell me something for kidnapping me, stuffing me in a hell hole, and then using me for experimentation. I don't know what's going on at all, and even the smallest amount of information might calm me down."

They paused a for a minute, "We want our planet back, you humans took it from us." Kisshu explained.

"……I'm sorry…. "

"Why would you be sorry, shouldn't you be going, you're our enemies, what business do you have with our earth?" Pai questioned.

Alicia sighed, "Not really, I mean compared to being zapped with pangolin DNA, and having all of the mews demonize against the aliens I don't really have a reason to hate or despise any of you? 'Cept for you experimenting on me, and calling me toy"

kisshu sighed, "I still don't understand why you still hold a grudge against that."

She turned away, "...Anyway, why should I feel like it's mine? I was just born here lol." She faintly chuckled....

* * *

TBC

*Lamento que no sabía que eras unsangno means Sorry I didn't know you were a Jackass.* Also when she speaks spanish like a manXD lol


	5. Nationality Arguments

Enjoy

* * *

Keeping herself from using her tail to completely destroy the pod, she awaited a response from them.

None of them responded as Taruto flew in, examining Alicia when he got there.

"This is a strange colored mew. Her skin is brown."

Pai nodded, "Telling from the tests, she is another breed of human, one more suited for sunny climate."

"Yeah, what did you expect me to be, Japanese?"

"You do speak it."

"Yeh that's because I learned it."

"Don't humans usually learn to speak?"

"Y'know if I wasn't strung up like this, I would slap my face."

"Well you are the stupid one."

"Who are you calling stupid, you should've looked up all about us before coming here stupid."

"Lowly human….."

"Zángano*……."

They both glowered at each other for a minute. 'bleep bleep'

"Op looks like the scan is complete." Kisshu interrupted their glaring fest. Looking down at the charts, Pai clicked a button, and the pod opened.

"Thank you" she muttered sarcastically, as she jumped out of the pod.

"Ah hold on there honey, you can't leave just yet." Kisshu said as he swooped down to the floor.

Grabbing his shirt, Alicia twitched uncontrollably, "Why not?"

Swiping her hand away, he replied, "Because, there's still something we want to see." He eyed the bracelet hiding underneath her sleeve.

"It doesn't have a tracker, if that's what you mean…." She muttered, gripping onto the bracelet protectively. "Take it off, and I will beat you 5 times to Sunday."

Kisshu flew back, taken by surprise at the murderous intent in her eye. "What does that mean?"

"Basically I will beat you unconscious, and then call the vet."

"What is it with you and wanting to castrate everything."

"You annoy me, anyway let me leave."

Taruto swooped down this time, "And if we say no?"

Alicia rubbed her chin, "Then you too will be unconscious. My dad is going to call me, (if he hasn't already) and haven't you already gotten what you wanted?"

"we-"Kisshu take her back, we'll recapture her when I've finished reading through all of the data here, besides, she shouldn't be a problem to recapture right."

Kisshu muttered something under his breath, but swooped back down and teleported her back.

"Now don't get yourself hurt now, darling, we still have a lot more to look into." Dread came over her, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Bye, bye for now!" He winked before teleporting away.

"I swear…." She clenched her fist, and turned away.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

'BEEP BEEEP BEEEEPPPPP!!!!'

"Freaking alarm……" Alicia moaned, as she poked the stop switch. The noise kept on ringing. Lifting up her head, she noticed the noise was coming from her phone.

Sitting up, she flipped it open,

"Hello?"

"Alicia!"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Ryou, How in Devils name did you get this number."

"That's not important right now; I tried calling over 20 times, where have you been! All of the mews have been worried about you!"

Alicia sighed heavily, "Well I fell to the ground after yelling at kisshu, and then crawled all the way home from there, why?"

She heard him sigh exasperatedly, "I know that we've only gotten to know you for 3 days now, but the mews will get worried about members in that amount of time."

"Ryou make it more like 1 day, they only met me today."

"You've been gone 2 days. I want you to head over here as soon as your ready!"

She bit her lip, "Okay, I'll come to the shop in 2-4 hours, is that alright? I have school work to do."

She hung up after she got basically permission. Before she started working, she looked at her silver bracelet.

4 hours later she breached the café doors.

"I've arrived." She announced as she almost blasted the doors off of their hinges.

"ALICIA! Be a little more careful when you open the doors." Ryou growled.

"What? It's fun slamming doors open. I do it ALL the time!" Sighing, he motioned for her to go get dressed, which she willingly did.

Coming out of the chainging rooms, Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce were already working. Alicia blinked.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?"

Mint popped a vain, "Did you forget that today is Saturday?"

"More importantly are you alright?" Zakuro asked.

"Sine why?" Alicia asked, as she examined herself.

* * *

TBC

Zangano* usually means fool, jackass, moron, etc


	6. Strange scar?

Enjoy

* * *

Zakuro shook her head, "you were gone for the last two days, Ichigo has been worried about you…."

Alicia sighed, "Don't worry; I just had something to do in those two days."

"What did you do, try to lose weight?" Mint scoffed.

Growling Alicia poked her stomach, "No, unlike spoilt brats, I was busy with other things."

She glowered at Alicia with sheer anger.

"Spoiled huh?"

"Yeah spoiled,"

"Well at least I'm not poor!"

"Oh Really rich b*ch!"

"Yeah transvestite!"

"Brat!"

"Midget!"

"Grandma!!"

"Fatso!!"

"Emo!!!"

Walking up the two, Ryou pushed them away from each other.

"Would you two stop with the language! Alicia, Mint, apologize to each other."

Mint scoffed again, regaining her cool, collected composure, "Why should I have to apologize, she was the one who started it."

Ryou glared at Alicia, who glared back, "Why do you care?"

"I don't want the café destroyed because two girls get into a fight."

Alicia faced away, "Sorry…" She muttered.

"Not forgiven."

Alicia was about to make a comeback, but Ichigo blew the doors open.

"Sorry I'm late, I went on a….. date?" She stared at Mint and Alicia trying to kill each other with a stare of death.

"What's going on here?"

Ryou sighed, "Both of them go into a fight."

All of them but Alicia and Mint sweat dropped,

"Hmph!" They said in union as they faced away from each other.

Ichigo pretended like it didn't happen, and ran over to Alicia.

"Alicia, are you alright? Did the aliens get you? more importantly did they hurt you? did Kisshu lay his nasty hands on you?"

Alicia sweat dropped as she tried to answer Ichigo's multiple questions.

"Ichigo, I'm fine, just a couple scratches from the fight, but nothing too serious."

Ichigo looked unconvinced, examining her, "What's this?"

There was a scar on her wrist, just beneath her bracelet, "You were hurt by those aliens, despicable?"

Alicia laughed, "Oh that, must've got it when I was sleeping, my tail is sharp after all."

"Yeah but it looks cleaned, and if you didn't notice it, then how was it cleaned properly?"

Alicia scratched the back of her head, "Unconscious cleaning?" they looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe……"

"The aliens kidnapped you, cut you, and then erased your mind!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Umm Pudding, that's as likely as two hands making a baby." Alicia said, shaking her head,

"Alright enough of this pointless chatter, get to work we are still opened, and so far only Zakuro, and Lettuce are handing out food!"

All of them raced out the door to start taking orders.

At 8 they all sat down, sighing from a hard days work, Keiichiro came through the doors with a cake, "For a good day of work, everyone please enjoy the cake." Each one took a bite into their slice of cake, "hmm this is good." They said together. He smiled as some of them ate them in one bite.

'bleep bleep'

"Ah crap" Alicia muttered as she stared at her watch.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, finishing off the last crumbs on her plate,

"Just something I've gotta take care of, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Watching Alicia sprint out the door, she turned to the others; all of them shrugged and went back to their cake.

Next afternoon, Alicia was sitting on a bench staring at the scar on her arm,

"Hello pangolin!" She didn't turn around, she knew just by the voice and nickname it was Kisshu,

"What do you want?"

"I thought you weren't going to reply to that nickname?" She sighed, and took out her phone.

"What are you going to do with that?"

She smirked, "Yes I'm calling the vets, stupid, I'm just looking at my phone."

Lying his head over her shoulder, she nudged him away, "Could you please not touch me…."

Smirking, he poked her.

"Poke"

"I mean it…"

"Touch"

"Kisshu…"

"Poke"

"I'd stop if I were you..."

"Snuggle!"

He started snuggling his head against her neck which made her shudder and hop up from her sitting position instantly.

"What part of please do not touch me do you not get?"

"I thought you said you've had a lot of contact when you were younger?"

Alicia shook her head, "You misheard me, I said most girls kiss before 12 in England, not most girls have contact such as that (although it's not surprising if they did)."

Floating over to her, he smirked while landing on the ground. Grabbing her wrist, he examined the scar.

"Hmm it seems that it's healed rather quickly."

Alicia narrowed her orange eyes,

"You did something to my arm didn't you?"

He shook his head, "We just wanted to see a humans healing rate."

She sighed, 'how random' She thought.

"Alien, alien!" Masha, the pink fur ball came around the corner and bumped into Kisshu's face, while repeating alien over and over again.

Sweat dropping, her delayed tail formed from sand near by.

"Oh evil scales, I haven't seen you for a while." She hugged her tail.

"Kisshu! Get away from her!" Ichigo came to an unneeded rescue attempt,

"Ah kitten, I haven't been able to talk to you recently."

Alicia noticed him brighten up, but at the same time become a little more depressed.

"I said get away from her!"

He glided upwards, dragging Alicia with him, "If I don't, what will you do?"

Another weird jellyfish appeared in his hand.

Throwing it at a small fly, it formed with it and became a giant fly.

"Try beating this chimera animal!"

Alicia looked down, to find herself 9 feet above water. Narrowing her eyes to just slits, she grabbed onto his wrist with her free hand, Ichigo dodged the flies various attacks, until it finally grabbed her, lifted her up, and dropped her onto the ground.

Looking down, Kisshu noticed another hand grabbing his wrist and smirked, tightening his grip on her.

"Hey kitten, if you don't want her to be dropped into the water, you better hurry up!"

Alicia tensed the sound of her hitting water made her want to curl up into a ball, and roll all the way to Egypt. Ichigo grinded her teeth, it seemed that the others were too busy to come or help, so she had to come up with a way to save Alicia.

"Strawberry~ huh?" The oversized fly split in half, disintegrating into a minuscule fly and parasite.

Kisshu growled, "You again! You always get in the way!"

It looked like another alien… In short shorts.

Sweat dropping, Alicia muttered, "Is this dude for real?"

He jumped over to Ichigo, "I'll leave the rest to you."

Ichigo watched the Blue Knight disappear, and jumped over to Kisshu.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let go of her!"

Startled from Ichigo's super jumping skills, He let go of Alicia, moving his hands in sudden movement, causing her to fall head first into the water. Completely petrified from the water around her, Alicia closed her eyes, in horror.

'I'm going to die…' She thought, as she sunk farther and farther down into the depths of the lake.

"Alicia!" Feeling a hand clasp around her wrist, she lost herself to darkness.

* * *

TBC


	7. Pangolin Weakness

Enjoy

* * *

_Alicia felt herself float in water. Looking around, she spotted a crying child, and swam over to him._

_ "Why are you crying child?" _

_He looked up, grabbing her wrist, "I'm not crying, you monster!" _

_He formed into an older woman, and hid into a corner, _

_"This monster must be cleansed, she was born in hell, this monster must be cleansed, she was born in hell." _

_Chains bound her to the ground, as the anger of hell fire broke loose._

_ Several people in white coats surrounded her. _

_"No, I haven't done anything wrong!"_

_ "monster"_

_ "hell born" _

_"demon"_

_ "devil" _

_"punishment" _

_"PUNISHMENT!"_

_ "UNPURE!"_

"Alicia"

"No, no I can't be put in hell, I'm not a monster!"

"Alicia, wake up!" opening her eyes, she collided with someone head as she desperately tried to sit up.

"Ow" gasping for air, she looked down to see Ryou on the ground, rubbing his head,

"Keiichiro, next time, do not make a mew with pangolin DNA or anything that could protective armor on the head."

Alicia sighed, finally regaining control of her body,

"Ryou, I think Alicia just has a strong head." Keiichiro mentioned.

Getting up, he brushed himself off, "Remind me not to lean over you as I try to wake you up again..."

Alicia ignored them both 'What was with that nightmare" She thought.

"Um Abrego?"

Alicia looked up as Keiichiro broke her from her thought process, "hm?"

"We were told by Ichigo that you were dropped into the water by one of the aliens, is that correct?"

He paused for her reply, which was a nod, before he continued,

"Apparently, by looking at the structure of the mix of pangolin DNA and your own mental system, you do not deal well with water. Apparently from what I have found, the structure is supported by sand, so when that sand gets wet, you grow weak or become powerless in other words."

She nodded, this sounded correct so far, "So showers are alright?"

Keiichiro nodded, "Showers are good to clean yourself off, but I would strongly advise that you do not fight unless it's necessary because the water on you will paralyze your power."

Alicia narrowed her eyes, "Well that's a pretty bad weakness, and the planet is made up mostly of water."

Suddenly she remembered the coughing fit she had a couple of days ago,

"By the way, did you manage to look into my repertory tract as well?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Well because I had a coughing attack not soon after I ran away from Kisshu."

He looked down, "So I was correct, you are malfunctioning…"

Her eyes became slits, "What do you mean… malfunctioning?"

Ryou interrupted Keiichiro, and explained it in his place, "We never told you this, partially because we haven't really had you work under us for very long but….."

He paused for a moment, "Apparently from what Keiichiro said, the ray that hit you was not supposed to be released quite so early, we hadn't fully finished the scan for viruses so when it did, you got the un-scanned form of it."

Popping a vain, Alicia rubbed her temples.

"So you are to tell me that I've been mixed with an unstable project that can make me malfunction any moment."

"b-"Only if you exert too much anger, in a small amount of time."

Sighing she looked around, to notice her surroundings were different from usual,

"Where am I anyway?"

"You're in my room,"

"Oh, can I leave."

He sighed, "If you can walk, then yes, if not then I guess I'll be sleeping downstairs."

Alicia placed her feet onto the ground, slowly standing up; she started getting a small pounding feeling in her head. As the pounding from her head dulled down to an unnoticeable state however, she did a thumbs up, before heading out the door,

"Thanks for taking care of me blondie!"

He growlingly muttered, "It's Ryou…."

She passed through the doors of the café, and ran down the road towards her house. Slowing down, she took a closer look around the area, as the lights sparkled up nighttime Tokyo.

"Ah Alicia, you've already recovered?"

She turned around swiftly to see Ichigo,

"Yeah, I could move as soon as my body became dry." She laughed.

"Ichigo, who's this?" Alicia noticed some boy walking up to them with two lemonades in his hand.

"OhAoyamathisismyfriendalicia." She choked out, with a blush creeping across her face.

"Huh?"

Alicia handed her hand out, "I'm Alicia, nice to meet cha."

He looked down at his hand; Alicia brought hers back down to her side, smiling sympathetically.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Masaya Aoyama."

"So Ichigo, what are you doing out here?"

Her nose started bleeding, 'W-w-w-wwelll you see…"

Suddenly feeling murderous intent, Alicia hushed her, "Don't make yourself explode, I can already guess, well I hope you two enjoy yourselves!"

She looked around subtly, to find the source of the murderous intent. "Well to not interrupt you any further, I will be going!"

She smiled, before heading off into the direction of her apartment. Once inside the apartment, she clicked some buttons and got a replying machine,

_"You have two messages, click 1 to view"_

'beep' 

_"1__st__ message,_ Alicia, this is Ryou, where are you, the mews are worried, and Ichigo forced me to call you over 20 times."

_"Click 3 for second message."_

Alicia clicked on 3,

"Alicia, this is your father, when you're done with whatever you're doing at the moment, please call back, I need to speak with you."

She clicked 4 next,

_"Messages deleted." _

Pressing in her fathers cell phone number, she placed the phone to her ear,

"hello this is Jacob."

"dad, you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Alicia, where have you been for the last two days, I've called 4 times."

Alicia sighed, "I've been busy at work, spain has a different timezone to Tokyo dad."

"I know, but you would've called sooner… never mind, did you get my message?"

"you needed to tell me something right?" She heard him sigh,

"I'm going to enroll you into a school, close to where you live."

"Um dad I live in an apartment, I'm not exactly close to any schools anyway."

"Which is what I'm also going to tell you,"

He paused a moment before continuing, "I'm moving you into a house, the bills will come to me, but I'm going to give you a set amount allowance for food, and necessities for every month."

Alicia sighed, "So when is this going to happen exactly?"

"In 2 weeks time."

* * *

TBC


	8. Moving

Enjoy (by the by, time passes quite quickly, because I want to get her in school, since there's not really anything that happens in between the time. But I'll slow it down in the next)

* * *

Alicia walked to the café, after a few days of getting to know the mews; she started acting a little more sociable around them. Today however was different for her because she was going to announce to them that she was going into one of the public schools. Once entering however, she heard a clash on the floor.

Ichigo had dropped one of the cups that Mint was drinking from, by accident and humphed when Mint ordered for her to clean it up and give her a new one. Walking towards them, she split the two up,

"Would you two stop fighting like this? I know Mint's a snob, and Ichigo is hyper preppy idiot, but you both need to stop publicly killing each others brain cells."

They glared at her, "This has nothing to do with you!"

Sighing, she walked over to Zakuro, the only sane one in her eyes. "So how long do you think it will be till they start crying manly tears?" She asked Zakuro.

"I don't think they could…." Shutting her mouth, she nodded.

Ryou came in, and gathered their attention,

"Okay time to open!"

Alicia walked over to him, "Guess what?" He stared at her for her to continue, "I'm going into real school."

Rasining an eyebrow, he commented, "Why should I care?"

"Because my dad finally let me go after all the time I told him that I grew a pangolin tail and aliens trying to take over the world."

He freaked out, "you said WHAT?!"

It gathered the other's attention.

She burst out laughing, "Would you really believe I am stupid enough to let my father know? Honestly I'm not retarded."

He glared at her, "Don't joke around with those kinds of things, this mew project has to be a secret, after all, all of you are heros' in the peoples eyes right?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes, "I don't think killing or harming anything could make anyone a hero…."

"Not even when the aliens attack small animals, and form them into giant creatures, to try and kill as many people as they can?"

"I'm not calling the aliens hero's though, but nether are they villains."

"Even though they threaten the planer?"

"Not to side with them them, but if you think about it logically, in their eyes, they are just being realistic about the whole situation."

"Sounds like you are though,"

She sighed, "Yeah, after Kisshu dropped me into a lake, not really happy with them either."

"Then why don't we just share the planet?" lettuce added in.

"Because then both sides would get along for a short time, and then one would start fighting and killing the other. In conclusion one side will have to die, or the aliens will have to give up, that's what I was trying to explain when I meant they were being realistic about the whole situation."

Ryou sighed, and ordered all of them to get back to work.

During the half of the next week, Alicia was packing up her stuff at a horrific pace. She was moving 5 blocks away from her new school, into a 2 bedroom flat, and some of her fathers in storage furniture. The phone was already connected with internet, so all she had to do, was wait for her fathers 5 o'clock call.

She kept on staring at her bracelet, "We want to see what that bracelets for." That phrase had been eating away at her soul for several weeks now.

"What did he mean by that?" She muttered.

"Miss Abrego?"

She looked up, to see one of the movers.

"A friend is here for you."

Getting up, she walked over to the door,

"How is mah Loverly darlin' doin'?"

Her eyes widened, "Edward, Pierre Ramos, how have you been." She greeted, hugging him."

"Quite fine, how are you yourself?" He smiled air kissing the side of her face.

"Other then the exhaustion from moving, and flying, fine." She laughed, "Would you like to come in?"

He shook his head, "I'm personally still quite exhausted, your father told me you moved, so I had to walk all the way over here from my hotel, blasphemy!"

Alicia laughed, "Hmm, is that why you are turning down mah beautiful request?"

Smiling gracefully, he nodded, "Well if you feel that offended, then I will take a few hours of your time, and pop a squat next to you, as you tell me everything that has happened!" flicking away part of his fringe, he patted the top of her head, as they headed inside.

As they sat on the couch, Edward told her about the things going on back in Spain, and how he managed to prove a teacher wrong, by licking his elbow.

"So what have you been doing these past few weeks?"

She sighed, "This sounds kinda lame, mind you, but I've gotten a job at café Mew Mew, pink, frilly, and I'm pretty sure it's made out of candy."

"pffft!" he started bursting into laughter, "I'm sorry, aha, pink is so unlike you, you are like the most against pink, I've ever known!" He howled.

Slightly popping a vain, she replied, "Hey, I've grown to like it a little, and how else am I supposed to feel like I'm not completely dependent on my fathers money?"

He continued laughing, "Alicia, it is illegal to live alone at 14, but because of certain circumstances, you probably have no choice but live alone (unless you wanted a nanny), you lonely little midget!"

Her vein popped even more, "Hey I'm not that small, 5'3 is average you 6'3 giant… and I can't believe you're already 18 years old."

"I can't believe you're my cousin, but it just works out that way. Which reminds me, I'm 18 in 4 days… I be old!"

Alicia sighed, "18 are nothing compared to 24!"

"OR 25!" He laughed while whipping a tear away from his eye. She tried to calm her breathing, because she laughed so hard.

'BRRRIIINNGGG~'

Standing up, she still tried to contain her laughter, "Wait right here Pierre, I need to see who's at the door.

Walking over she opened it, "Hello?"

* * *

TBC


	9. School

Enjoy

"Hey I'm Momomiya Ichigo and…. Wait Alicia?" She stared at Alicia in her two bedroom flat.

"Yeah, why are you so shocked?"

Ichigo stood there, astonished, "You never told me you lived here?"

Alicia sighed, "I just moved in…. today and I'm going to school… on Monday."

"Oh so you'll be going to the same school as me?" She smiled, "I can get you friends instantly! Don't worry."

Sweat dropping, she shook her head, "Umm, thank you, but I would prefer to find them when I go there, thanks for the offer, but I would really like to chose them… can you show me around school though?" Ichigo nodded, "Alright, sure I would be willing to!"

"Hey Alicia where is the tea?" Edward asked as he came over to where Alicia was standing. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something." He blinked.

Ichigo blushed slightly, "Alicia, I didn't know…. You were?"

Alicia looked at Ichigo, and then to Ed, and the stared.

"What is she going on about." He said patting Alicia's head,

"Dating."

He started laughing, "Oh honey I think you have it wrong! Fufufu~"

"Huh?"

Poor child stood there completely confused.

Going up to Ichigo, she whispered, "he's gay…"

He continued to laugh, "Oh darling Ichigo, was it, she is my cousin, like I would ever touch her, in any way!"

Ichigo shook her head from all of the confusion, "So you don't love him?"

Alicia chuckled, "Well I do love him, just more like a bro not a lover."

She stared for a moment, but came back to her senses. "Alright, well then I can't wait to see you at school Alicia! See you later!" She smiled, before waving.

"Where are you going?"

She blushed slightly, "Well you know, I just have to do things, after all I'm very busy, so… bye!" she said floating off.

Edward chuckled, "An interesting friend isn't she." Alicia nodded, one eyebrow raised higher then the other.

Monday came to soon… especially for her.

Over in the classroom, Ichigo beamed, "Hey Ichigo what's making you so happy?" Aoyama asked.

she giggled, "You'll see!" the teacher came in, and clapped for the classes attention, "Class we have a new student, please come in!" opening the doors, Alicia walked in. "Please introduce yourself." The teacher said with forced interest.

"My name is Alicia Abrego… I'm from Spain… I guess?"

The teacher nodded, "Well then, Alicia, Please sit next to… Ichigo."

Ichigo waved for her to sit next to her.

Sitting down, Alicia whispered to Ichigo, "What's with the tiny skirt?"

She giggled, "Don't worry about them, you'll get used to them before long."

"Alicia Abrego, I will excuse you this once, but Ichigo yours is not, so what is the answer to square 549081?" She sweated. "Uhhh....umm...."

Sighing Alicia spoke, "741 Miss Hineko."

She glared at Alicia, "Please let Ichigo answer next time Miss Abrego!"

She nodded, "Yesm."

After several classes, lunch break came. Sitting on a nearby bench, and took out a nearby notebook.

"Alicia!" turning her head.

Ichigo smiled next to her, "Want to have lunch together?"

Alicia nodded, "Sure why not."

Looking at the notebook, Ichigo then asked, "What's in there?"

Alicia looked at the notebook, "Just a story I'm writing…"

Sitting down beside her, Ichigo chuckled curiously, "About what?"

Alicia smiled, "Demons, Angels, Death Gods, Gods themselves, and people influenced by all four, it's a comedy romance."

Ichigo cocked her head to the side, "You're interested in fantasy?"

Alicia nodded, and chuckled, "Yeah, I love mythology mostly."

They chated for a bit, before a voice broke their line of conversation, "Oh Ichigo there you are, and Alicia right?" Aoyama smiled as he walked up to the two.

Ichigo blushed, and giggled, "Hi Aoyama."

Alicia blinked, "Yes, wait don' I know you?"

He smiled holding out a hand, "Yes I think we have, it's still nice to meet you again then."

Taking his hand, she stared, "Charmed."

"Ichigo, can we meet up after kendo class?" She nodded, still giggling. Smiling he turned around and left.

"Okay… what just happened?"

Ichigo smiled, "He's really cute isn't he!"

Alicia blinked with confusion, "I guess…."

A week passed, and she found herself in the creative writing club, she still talked with Ichigo when she was around, but mainly formed friendships with them when she wasn't working at the café. One person she made friends with was a sharp tongued girl named Kawa.

"Hey, Alicia, bats are on yer roof again!" She chuckled.

Alicia smiled, "Oh yes Kawa, I see them, and their ships as well." Both of them laughed.

"So Alicia are you busy tonight?"

Alicia looked over to her, "Um… I am… sorry."

Kawa smiled, "With what?"

"I have to work tonight, sorry, my boss is bossy and blonde…"

She did an epic le gasp, "Don't tell me! You work for Café Mew Mew!"

Spurting out the orange juice, she was sipping; and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "H-How did you know?"

Kawa laughed, "Fool, have you never realized I walked with you yesterday to Café Mew Mew?"

Sweat dropping, Alicia muttered, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that… well anyway like I said, I'll be busy."

The bell rang. "Alright, time is up! Please clean everything away!" The president of the club exclaimed.

Walking up to Kawa, he wrapped an arm around her torso, "Well you can't do that anyway Kawa, We have a date remember?"

"Ryu put me down!" She struggled.

He smiled to Alicia, "Well anyway, we hope to see you tomorrow Lic… now come along sharp tongue!" He chuckled dragging her off.

Heading out of the classroom, she walked along the path towards the café.

She got the ever so familiar panging in her back, "It's been a while hasn't it Pangolin!"

She sighed, "Nice to meet you again Kish…"

He swooped down, "So where's kitten? I see you go to the same whatever it is you both go to..."

"School?" She remarked.

"Yeah that's it, thanks."

"Welcome, I just didn't want to see your head explode."

He chuckled, "Yes that would be unfortunate, but I guess I can't say the same for you, after all it's time for a fight."

A giant squid came from the lake.

"Oh nice, you coulda chosen something less slimy you know!" She shouted to him.

Laughing he rose upwards, "Well then what would be the point in that!"

Alicia closed her eyes. "True you sadistic bastard…"

Advancing towards her, she dodged its blow with her tail and tore its skin. Bringing its tentacle back, it growled at her, and shot a large blast of ink.

"Bastard…" She muttered. Feeling a panging feeling on her wrist. Pulling up her sleeve, she spotted something so… horrifying that she fell on her but, screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL OF HELLS?" Three claws developed from the wrist, and extended farther outwards.

Kisshu stared, "It seems you now have claws!"

She glowered at him, "Y'know this is your fault, and I just remembered, I'm going to kick your ass when I'm thru with this squid, do you know why! because you dropped me into water you twinkle toed bastard!" she yelled, as she dodged several attacks from the squid, and jabbed both of the newly developed claws into it's eyes, detaching the connection between the Jellyfish and squid.

"Kisshu!" A scream in the distance, showed Ichigo pointing a finger at him.

* * *

TBC


	10. Black Figure

Enjoy

* * *

"Ah kitten, long time no see too." He smiled.

Alicia sighed, she didn't have time for the uselessness of all of this, and just started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked with confusion in her voice.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I have homework to do, I can't just stand here, listening to everyone argue alright. Head home, battle is done, alien is beat, no pangolin is beat, and just wants a good nap alright?"

She flinched at Alicia's remark, as she feely walked off.

Walking down the road, she growled when she felt herself being watched again. "Kisshu if you have such a problem with wanting to be with me, at least let me know you're there!"

Silence. She looked around, naturally, he would at least either intentionally or unintentionally let her find him, but this time there was no sign of it. Her eyes narrowed in angry impatience, "Who's there?"

Silence filled the streets again. As she turned around she felt something stab her arm. Looking to her left, she saw a something grab her shoulder and throw her backwards.

"That's it!" snapping off her bracelet, a humongous explosion came out of nowhere.

Next day, Alicia walked into the Café with Ichigo. "Have you heard about today's news?" Lettuce said turning around swiftly.

Alicia cocked her head in confusion, "News?"

"Yeah, apparently there was a large explosion, and apparently the people filming two shadowy figures fighting, one of them blasted the people back, before suddenly disappearing."

Alicia twitched, "What did they look like?"

Ryou walked out of his bear cave. "I've seen a clearer image from the fight, one had a similarly built form as the aliens, and the other one was cloaked, so I couldn't quite make out what it was." He paused for a moment, "However, it had red eyes."

"Oh yes, and Alicia, what are those bandages on your arms?"

Looking down at her shoulder, she scratched her head, "While I was climbing a tree, I fell and cut myself. Ed bandaged it up, so I should be fine!"

The day went on as usual. "So two chocolate strawberry cakes, and one apple pie."

'Bep bep bep, bep bep bep!" Taking out her phone, her eyes widened.

"Ichigo."

Turning around, ichigo smiled, "Yes?"

"Can you take these orders, I need to do something."

Ichigo stared at her questiongly, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot I promised Kawa I would be over at her house."

Ryou grabbed her by her braid. "You will not be going anywhere."

"But I promised!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And kawa is?"

"A friend of mine at school!"

He paused, "Fine call her, and tell her you can't make it, this day is very busy."

She glared, "…fine!" walking outside, she flipped open her phone. Moments later, she headed back inside.

"ALICIA!"

She shifted her hip to the left, "What?"

"I didn't mean 30 minutes of texting, where were you anyway!"

"I was out fighting against Kisshu, he had a very sly look on his face, while holding a jellyfish."

"Why did we get no signal for it?"

"Probably because he hadn't set off a chimera animal. I kicked his ass to Kansas before he could."

Sighing, Ryou handed her the order book. "Get back to work!"

"This just in! another fight between two shadowy figures, however, we have to use infrared to see one of the things fighting. It appears that there are two cloaked figures. One black and one white fighting within the streets of north of town, and another fight with a hooded blue haired person, and an Alien."

"Told you Ryou, I was fighting against Kisshu…"

Ryou's eyes widened, "What could that shadowy creature be?"

More weeks of work passed as the Black Cloaked person destroyed even more of the white cloaked creatures. Ryou ran out of the bear cave again.

"Girl's there has been a sighting of the creature again! It's in the street Ichigo lives on, I want you all to find it, and find out what it is!"

They all nodded. "Wait where's Alicia?"

He asked looking around. "She never appeared, she told me she went over to Kawa's house."

Closing his eyes, he growled, "That slacker… she's getting 5 hours extra work! Now go before that person disappears again!"

Heading off, they zoomed over to where the presence was being emitted. Looking, they saw two creatures fighting against another.

"Crap!" One of them muttered, while they were blasted back.

Walking up the dark cloaked figure lifted up their hand, and absorbed what looked like a small ball of blue water into their hand.

"What are you doing?" Ignoring them, blacky opened its teeth infested mouth, and swallowed the orb hole.

"Quises es vos humanus effectus hic?" It asked them.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Sighing, it seethed its spear.

"What are you?" Ichigo spat, sending out her strawberry bell. In a matter of seconds though blacky blew her backwards with an invisible force.

"Ego sum non you're hostilis, exspecto quare opeor ego utriusque sermo ut vos norro Japanese?" Blacky turned its back to them, and disappeared.

Leaning against the wall, the cloak dissipated off of the figure, and Alicia sighed. "That was close… one more second, and I would've been found out…"

* * *

TBC

She was speaking Latin, look the words up in a latin translator, cause I can't remember what she says.


	11. Dark Cloak

Enjoy

* * *

Resting her head on the table, Alicia groaned, "Why do we have to be here again?"

"Please stop complaining Alicia, Ryou is increasingly worried about this creature…"

"It's already been 3 weeks, he should just get over it! If what you say is true then the creature is no threat."

"Yeah but it spoke a really weird language… something I've never heard or known much about before."

"Much?"

"Well it said things like ego, vos, hostilis, humanus…. And…. Ummm..?"

Alicia chuckled, "Oh you're saying they're speaking Latin."

"You know it?"

"A little, but Latin is a dead language Ichigo, no one would speak like that out in public."

Mint snorted, "If you know what it is, then speak some? Explain what Ichigo just said!"

Narrowing her eyes, she set her head back onto the table, "Dun feel like it…"

"Please?"

"Ego is I, hostilis is enemy, and humanus is humans. Also to save you the question of asking, I'm bilingual, and my main language, Spanish originated from Latin, so I can pretty much understand most of it."

"So what languages do you know?"

She sighed, "I'm okay in Latin, I am fluent in Spanish, and mostly fluent in English, and Japanese, and trust me, I learned three of them at a young age, due to my fathers ever moving job."

Ryou changed his speaking from Japanese to English, "So you understand this, and you could get me a banana pudding with pickles and pie?"

She chuckled a bit, "Ryou, that is a very strange combination. I'd eat just the banana pie if I were you. When will you learn not to sneak up on people you over portentous bossy owner."

Frowning, he changed back to Japanese, "It seems you do know English. Anyhow I have found out a little from the cloaked figure."

All of them turned their attention to him, "It is not an alien, nor is it human. From the scans I tested through with that small droplet of blood it dropped, it is neither alive nor dead."

Ichigo shivered, "you mean it's like a spirit?"

"If you can say a spirit could live within what could be a body, then yes. This is why I say it is not alive, nor dead."

Alicia snorted, "It's probably something we should avoid you know. After all, whatever it was blasted Ichigo without even touching her."

He shook his head in annoyance, "Anyway Kisshu is attacking as well."

Masha popped out, "Alien, alien!" he clearly had a delayed reaction.

They all headed over to the area he was screaming out alien.

Kisshu was in the air smirking. "Another lucky day, two of my precious toys have appeared again!"

Drawing claws out of her wrists, she sighed, "Prepared to lose again?"

He shook his head, smirking, "Nope, this time I've got a new parasite that will win."

"Oh yay, optimism…" A giant slug appeared.

Ichigo and the others transformed, while sand attached to her back and formed into evil scales.

Sitting back, she let the others take it on.

Once the animal was destroyed, Ichigo turned around and sweat dropped, "At least help Alicia…"

"Whut, I don't have special powers…"

"Lost AGAIN!" He growled, stomping his foot.

"Yeh, when will you learn, they're too weak!"

Sighing, he smirked, "Well then, I'll have to work on that, see you later mews!"

turning back to their normal forms, Ichigo looked at her watch, "Oh I'm going to be late!" She yelled running off.

Lettuce's necklace bleeped, "Mews, I'm going to be doing some research, so take the rest of the day off."

They all cheered, "Yay, no more work!"

Walking home, Alicia got the same feeling as before.

Turning around, she spotted nothing. However as she continued farther, she noticed a small blur in the corner of her vision.

"RRRAAA!" The blur screamed, running towards her.

"Crap!" she muttered jumping to the side. Snapping the bracelet off again, her form became darker, and covered in a cloak.

"Food!" It roared. "Sorry, I'm not tasty stupid creature!" She muttered, lifting her hand up, she stole a small orb from its body.

"We'll at least your soul will compensate for my transformation…"

She teleported into a new location to make sure no cameras were scanning her, and then she transformed back into herself.

"I see her, now!"

Turning around, she was shot into the back of the neck. Taking them out, her vision blurred before her legs buckled beneath her.

"It seems we've found another." A deep voice muttered before she fully lost conscious.

* * *

TBC


	12. Captured!

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey…. Hey!" Jumping slightly, her eyes refocused around the barely lit room.

"Are you awake?"

Noticing two yellow colored eyes staring at her, she rubbed her forehead.

"My head…." She muttered, covering her eyes with her arms.

"Ah, you didn't have problems with the drug."

"Drug?"

"Yes, you were drugged and placed in here."

Looking around, she noticed several other women that ranged from 12 to 30 in the room.

There was only one bed, dresser, and closet.

"Where am I?" Alicia asked.

"Captured… we all are…."

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, she asked, "Captured?"

Elane closed her eyes, and nodded. "Yes…"

Looking around, she noticed bolts on the door, the window was forced back with steel, and some of the younger children were huddled up with the adults. Sitting up with the help of Elane, she was placed onto the side of the bed.

"It's best to sleep the days through…."

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Café Mew Mew

* * *

Ryou tapped his foot impatiently, "Alright, she misses out on several hours of work, and now she hasn't even appeared…."

"Can't you trace her?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I could, that necklace has a tracking device."

Ichigo followed him down into the bear cave.

Clicking onto Alicia's status, her tracking device was not detected.

"What?"

"I thought you had her tracked?"

"I did… why isn't it picking up?"

Clicking more buttons, the screen created several ERROR's.

"This is the third time, You haven't even had this much trouble being captured!" Growling to Ichigo, before he stormed out of the bear cave.

* * *

Alien ship

* * *

Pai looked onto his screen, "Hmmm…."

Kisshu swooped down, "What lose some precious data?"

Rolling his eyes Kisshu's remark, he sighed, "You're little pangolin has gone off the radar."

Shooting down to the screen, Kisshu stared incredulously, "There's no way, she could've destroyed that device! It was embedded into her muscle!"

Pai pondered, "Not unless… I placed it far enough inside…"

Sighing, Kisshu shook his head, "I'll go look for her, after all we needed to find out more about her transformation.

* * *

Alicia's location

* * *

Flinching, Alicia was awoken from a scream that rang out around the room.

"Wh-what?"

"It seems another one has passed…." Elane muttered, holding the scared young ones.

"By passed you mean killed?" Alicia stared in shock.

Elane nodded.

"Why?"

"Our numbers have decreased since we first came in here… day after day, week after week, each one of us are taken out of this room, and killed…"

"Wait why?"

"Don't you know why, you yourselves are one of us right?"

"One of us?" she asked rather dully.

Elane raised an eyebrow, "Well… it would be better to not know the reason." She looked away.

* * *

Northern part of town

* * *

Kisshu flew around, trying to pick up some kind of signal.

"Hmm not here either.. where could that toy randomly disappear to…"

"KISSHU!" His ears perked up, when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"What did you do with Alicia, it's been 3 days!"

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, he landed onto the ground, "I thought she would be around you?"

"Wait… you mean she's not with you? Or are you just fooling with me?"

"Wow, no threats this time? are you perhaps changing kitten?"

She glowered, "No, now tell me where Alicia is!"

Shaking his head, he sighed playfully, "Why so interested in her?"

Taking out her strawberry bell, she glared. "Because she's a mew just like us!"

* * *

TBC


	13. Whut?

Enjoy

* * *

Alicia looked down. "How much time has passed already?" Elane shook her head, "You've probably been in here for a week…"

A tray swooped through the door.

All of the kids took a small amount. "Go ahead and take some, you've had half a bread at most each day…"

Alicia smiled, "Nah, you should… by the way, why do you all sit in here?"

"We gave up when we lost our power to escape..." She looked down painfully, before coughing.

"Woah, are you alright?"

Nodding, she smiled slightly, "Yes… I 'm just old..."

The number of people had already decreased by 5 since Alicia came, each day to every other day filling with painful screams.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't be, I just hope to find some way to get out of here…"

"Is there really no way out…"

Shaking her head, she nibbled on some of the food.

Next day, Alicia woke up screaming to another nightmare.

"Are you alright lady?" a small kid asked.

Gasping for breath, she noticed the kid holding onto her arm.

Patting her head, she nodded, "Sorry… I had a nightmare."

"NNgh get off of me! Get of!" a voice outside screamed.

"Shaddup filth! Just get in there and act like a good freak!"

As the door opened, another girl was thrown into the room. "Alright, all you freaks just stay in there! Ah yes, and you're next!"

He took another, who tried to escape, the others tried to get up, but they were forced to the ground.

He laughed as he pulled her out into the hall. "I don't wanna die!"

getting up from the pressure force, the new one hid away in a corner.

"Don't be shy young one, we won't hurt you…"

Glowering at them, she growled, "You're all cursed humans, and when I get out of here, I'll!"

Elane looked her completely in the eye, and her attitude changed, "My lady, I apologize for the rudeness."

Walking over to them, Alicia noticed something strange about the newcomer, her ears… "Wait, you're an alien?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Alien? The cursed humans are the aliens!" She growled with anger in her voice.

Backing away slightly, Alicia brought her hands up, "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"How could you not know, you must've heard of this hell hole, only Cynaclones are brought here when we travel down to our planet."

Elane smiled, "She's not a Cynaclone, and her aura is different."

She growled menacingly, "Young one calm down, she is not human either."

"Then what are you?"

Alicia scratched the back of her head, "Ummm…. I dunno?"

Looking away, she sighed, "Well you're cooped in here like the rest of us, which means you aren't a human."

Shaking her head, Alicia walked back to her spot beside the bed.

Two days later, Elane sat down beside Alicia, coughing slightly. "By the way Elane, I wanted to ask, what is you're world like?"

Elane chuckled painfully, "Our planet, which one?"

"The planet you're currently inhabiting, or you're people at least?"

She smiled slightly, "Cold, painful, a hell if one ever created…."

Alicia looked down, "I'm sorry, so what made you leave this world anyway?"

Closing her eyes, Elane tried to recall. "I was never born at the time… however, apparently this planet was ruthless, constant eruptions with volcanoes, earthquakes would occur almost daily, rain felt like hail, and hail." She shuddered slightly, "Was as painful as getting stoned. Or so the elders used to say…"

"So you left because conditions were painful?"

Nodding, she sighed. "Yes…"

A few more days passed and Elane began to tell Alicia stories about her life.

She finally bit up the courage to ask Elane the one question eating at her for almost a week. "How did you and all of these people get here, and why can't you leave?"

Looking down at her old wrinkled hands, she sighed, "I came down here to find my grandson and warn him about the dangers of humans… you see, he's only a child, and barely knows anything about this world. Before I knew it, two men in white sedated me, and I woke up here."

Feeling her ears, a tear trickled down her face, "When I woke up, my ears were stitched, and formed like that of humans… and we Cynaclones take great pride in our ears."

Looking away, Alicia muttered, "I'm sorry…."

Patting her head, she smiled slightly, "Don't be, child, although may I ask what are you, you have the aura of one of us, but at the same time, it is darker and more sinister in some ways?"

"I am… a…."

Nodding, she pondered, "Ah I see… so you may not be affected by the barrier that surges through this room."

Alicia's eyes brightened, "Wait what?"

Pointing to a small light on the roof, she sighed, "We can't destroy that thing, some have tried several times, but it has the same aura as you."

Raising an eyebrow, Alicia walked over to it. "So this is why everyone has given up on fighting?"

Natash snorted, "Well yeah, that's one of the reason's, another is that our pride is broken, how are we supposed to go back to our people with these kind of ears?"

Natash the newcomer, still awaits to have her ears cut.

"Hmmm…." Alicia looked at her hand, and spotted the small scar on her wrist. "I think I may just have a plan, if this works…"

* * *

TBC


	14. A DEVIL!

Enjoy

* * *

Next day, Alicia paced all around the room.

"What is she doing?" one of the younger ones asked. A woman around 22 shook her head, questioning herself.

"Let's see….. power….. fear…. Hmmm…. Barrier…"

In the two weeks she had been trapped in there, she noticed Elane becoming sicker, and thinner as the time went on. When the food came in, Alicia handed her food to Elane.

"Child, please do not waste you're food on me…"

Staring incredulously, she placed it onto her lap, "You've barely eaten."

Sitting up slightly, she stared, "Alicia, please, eat, if you have a plan, a creature like you will need the food, now eat."

Setting the food to the side, Alicia stared questioningly, "Why do you not take the food?"

"Because~" her eyes widened as footsteps charged up the stairs.

"Hide!" She hissed.

The adults led the children into the closet.

Helping Elane up, Alicia walked towards the closet. Setting Elane down, she Shut the door.

Elane coughed again, but this time it was more violent.

"My lady!" a few said in worry, as blood slipped through the gaps in her fingers.

"Where is that new one?" One of the men growled, "Probably inside of the closet sir, after all, they always go into there when newcomers are around." Another stuttered.

"Alicia, it seems I don't have much time left… please take care of these people."

"Wait Elane?" Her eyes darkened slightly, as she became pale, "And may I ask of you…. One request….?"

Lifting and eyebrow, she felt Elane grab her wrist, "Could you… perhaps make my grandson happy…. He had… his heart broken by another human girl…. Do you think… you could care for him?"

Her eyes widened, as Elane continued, choking out some blood. "His name is… Kisshu…."

Eyes widening even wider, she nodded slightly, "I'll care for him… I promise…"

Smiling, she coughed, "Thank you… I can now…." Her breath stopped as her eyes dulled completely.

"Elane? ELANE, no don't die on me, you said you wanted to see him!"

Touching her shoulder, another alien shook her head. "She's gone…"

"Open up!" A banging on the door, knocked them from the sadness.

Both the female alien and Alicia applied force to the door, as the men tried to open it, "If you don't open it, you won't get food for a week!"

Only 7 of the 18 people remained.

Unfortunately Alicia was not strong enough to hold them back and they slammed open the door, sending her tumbling to the world. One of them smiled wryly, "Ah, there you are poppet."

Grabbing at Nasha, Alicia bit onto his wrist. "Let her go!" she growled as he tore his hand from her mouth.

"You freak! You'll be the next one to go."

Snarling, Alicia felt herself become enraged. Grabbing for her bracelet, she was lifted up, and punched into the main part of the room.

Clicking the bracelet off, she slid underneath one of them, blasting an invisible force between their legs.

Howling in pain, he was flung towards the wall, with a nice crack added.

The other one took out a gun and shot her in the abdomen. "Ah…" she hissed, touching the area. Staring incredulously, the gunman screamed, "What are you!"

Shadows flowed around her, "You're worst nightmare." She growled, punching him in the head, knocking him out.

"Boss, one of them is not a cynaclone. It can withstand a gunshot! Come quickly!" He screamed, as he stared into blood red eyes underneath a hood.

"A DEVIL!" He screamed in terror as he was engulfed into shadows. Looking around the room, she destroyed the barrier that covered the room.

All of the aliens stared at her, slightly terrified. Holding onto the dead Elane, Alicia formed back to her normal self, and walked over to Nasha.

"We don't have much time, it seems their boss is coming."

"But our lady… our queen…."

Looking down, she sighed, "I know it is a big loss, I already feel like I have lost a thousand people…. But we really must escape, after all… she wouldn't want to see her people fall in the hands of these people…"

Nasha was the first to stand up, "She's right, we must leave…"

Turning to Alicia, her eyes lowered, "I still don't trust you, or even know what you are… however, if the lady requested you love our prince, we must trust her opinion…"

She looked around, "The only problem is…. Wait!"

* * *

_Kisshu Chuckled, "We wanted to see what kind of mew you were." _

_Alicia raised an eyebrow, "And this?" She pointed to the scar._

_ He smiled, "We put a tracker in you so that we wouldn't lose you, and after all, I want to know where my new temporary toy will be during the day." _

_Looking away, she growled, "Stalker…"

* * *

_

Elsewhere

* * *

"For the last time Kitty, I don't know where she is! She's been off of the radar for 2 weeks!"

Ichigo snarled, "She's been off of the radar in the bear cave as well! So where could she be other then in you're ship!"

"You found that pink fur ball didn't you! Anyway it only takes a few days to test you humans out!"

Suddenly a bleep rang through the air.

"Huh?"

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Closing her eyes, she sighed, "Don't stop me for doing this…"

Opening her mouth, she bit onto her wrist, making it bleed. "BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!" It rang through the air.

Smiling she let go of her wrist, only to be thrown back towards a wall. "Who are you calling?" The boss growled with horrible smelling breath.

Snarling, Alicia replied, "You'll see…" Taking out a small knife, she just barely dodged his blow against the wall.

Swinging his knife to the side, he scratched her face.

Jumping away from the third blow, she fell into something solid. "You've done an amazing job of getting yourself screwed up pangolin."

Looking behind her, she saw Kisshu smirking down to her.

Biting back her ego, she didn't reply. The boss backed away, "Another alien, how many exist!"

Kisshu's eyes narrowed, "Alien? I'm the only person around here, the first to come to this planet after a long wait."

Tightening his grasp on Alicia, he growled, "How do you even know about our existence?"

The boss cackled, "Look around you, all of these beings were once your kind!"

Taking out one of his daggers, he growled, and threw the blade straight at the boss's head.

"My prince!"

* * *

TBC


	15. What Are You?

Enjoy (short chapter)

* * *

Kisshu turned to them, shock filled his face. Looking at Nasha, his eyes widened, "Sister!"

Nasha stood up, Holding Elane in her arms. "Yeah… it's me…"

"And all of these people?"

"Are our people, their ears are cut, and pride is lost."

He growled, "Who's responsible for this?"

Nasha looked away, "The man you just killed… Ali- uhh something helped take care of the two of them…. And…"

Tightening her grip onto Elane, tears started to fall, "Grandma's…dead…"

his eyes widened in shock, as he walked over to them. "Her ears are…"

"I know…"

Looking down, he shook lightly. "I see… Nasha you take some of these people and get them back to our planet, you…"

Pointing to Alicia, he continued, "You're coming with me."

Before she had a chance to retort, he grabbed her arm, and teleported out of the room.

Emerging on top of a skyscraper he set her down, and gripped onto her shoulders. "What are you?" he asked, staring intently at her.

"Who wants to know?"

"Cynaclones do not take lightly to humans, there is a hatred bound to them, and for you to be able to take on two fully grown men…"

Alicia looked away, "I'm nothing but a human!"

"I've asked you once, I'll ask again, what are you?"

"Nothing!"

"You have to be something, you're giving off a different aura from before!"

Sighing, she released his hands from her shoulders. "Don't blame me if you're horrified from the results…"

Shadows loomed around her as the cloak fitted her form. "What the~?"

"This is my form…" Removing her hood, she pulled out a long red fabric piece that wrapped around a lock of hair.

"I'm a… demon."

"Like a devil told in old legends?"

Popping a vein, she shook her head, "No a demon, devils mutts, hell hounds? Ring a bell? The only difference, I'm of pangolin origin, not dog."

"Ah… wait, I thought you were a mew?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "I can't become one even if I wanted to… the only thing that ray did was fuse my body with my soul… and let me tell ya, all that does, is basically weaken, and destroy the body."

"So that would make you half dead?"

"And half alive yes." Sighing, she shook her head, "Do we really have to get into this kind of conversation?"

* * *

TBC


	16. What I'm Hungry?

Enjoy

* * *

Skipping school for the day, she sat on a wall beside a street, "Hmm, your skipping school?"

Edward walked beside her.

"Schools not important to me, especially for someone my age, remember I still have to be on the look out because certain others are more lazy."

He chuckled, sitting down beside her. "Oh really DPA? Remember those creatures play around a lot, unlike us, they barely do work… which reminds me, Lu told me to tell you he wanted you to have vacation, do to the scarring experience you had recently, well as you know he wouldn't want you dying on the job."

Sighing, she shook her head, "Yeah well, I'm grateful for his concern, but I don't sit on the job."

Pulling on her braid, he growled, "Remember Alicia, even you have to hunt sometime, especially because your having to use up twice your power from the mutation done to your body, plus your becoming less emotional then you were."

"Bastard, that's only because I started to remember myself, hold no emotion, law 53… plus emotion is for angels not demons."

Standing up, he wiped himself off, "Well whatever, you'll be force-fed if you don't eat soon, anyway."

Turning around, he stopped remembering something, "Oh by the way, the break is the promise you made to that one queen, even though you cover it up, I know you hold slight feelings for that Cynaclone."

Growling, she glowered at him, "Don't read my mind!"

He chuckled, "That must be it, he's what's causing you to become all hissy, or it's the time of the month for you."

"Just go back to your work BHE…"

"Sure, sure, oh by the way, someone you know is coming this way, you might wanna welcome her."

Transforming into a hound, he disappeared within the shadows.

Running along the road, she heard a familiar voice become clearer. "Crap, crap, I'm going to be late for work!"

She caught Ichigo running down the street in the corner of her eye.

Hopping down from the wall, she attempted to miss her, but instead, Ichigo crashed into her, sending both down to the floor.

"Oh I'm so…. Alicia?"

Alicia smiled, "Oh hi, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Hugging her, Ichigo yelled, "Where have you been? I mean you've been gone for two weeks!"

Alicia pushed her back slightly, "I was in Italy."

Ichigo stared, "Why didn't you tell us?"

She smiled slightly, "I had to go that night, my father wanted to celebrate my birthday, so he flew me out to see him."

What was bad was that her birthday had occurred during the time she was trapped within the room.

"When was your birthday?"

"September 10th."

"Happy birthday, Ryou and the others will be so happy to hear that you've returned!" Standing up, she helped Alicia up.

"C'mon!" Pulling her along to the café, Ichigo burst the doors open,

"Hey guys, Alicia's back from Italy!"

Ryou swerved around, "I don't believe that for one moment, your tracker stopped responding!"

Alicia sighed, "It's only because my father lives in a place that stops trackers from emitting, and you couldn't find me because of that specific reason."

Standing there, Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Well anyway, you're going to get more work for your two week absence."

Alicia twitched, "Maybe Edward was right…."

"About what?"

"I need a vacation, plus I just got back from a long flight, you have any idea how far Italy is away?"

"Why are you so grouchy?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm hungry… and tired… I haven't eaten in a long time…"

"What 2 hours?"

"No I don't eat on planes…"

Keiichiro came out of the kitchen, holding a slice of cake, "If you're hungry, would you like some cake?"

Alicia smiled, "Yes, thank you." After eating the cake, she was given a list of stuff to do.

"You, you!"

"Just do the work!"

She sighed, and started cleaning the floors. "So what is Italy like?"

"Pinching, lots of pinching… but the agriculture is beautiful in places where the walls haven't eroded. Also the canal in Venice stinks, I didn't go there this time, but I've been there before."

After working to exhaustion, she left work along with the others.

Turning the corner however, she snapped off her bracelet.

Next morning, she turned on the news, "This just in, one of the most notorious cereal killers in Japan, has died from an unknown death, witnesses say he gasped and dropped to the floor without word, police say it could be from a heart attack!"

Edward smiled, "Hmmm… either there's other demon's in Japan, or I'd say you took care of it."

"I got hungry so what…"

Opening the cabinet, she took out a small bag of pumpkin seeds.

Swaying her tail, she took a seat next to Edward, "You needed to eat then."

"I am eating, and I ate last night too."

"Aren't you supposed to be going to school?"

"It's Saturday, school is on Mondays to Fridays."

"Work?"

"At 12, their opening late today for some reason… although I'm expected to go at 11."

He sighed, "Then you only have 6 minutes to finish your bag of seeds, get dressed, and go to work."

Staring at him, she muttered with a mouth full of seeds, "You have to be joking?"

"No my friend, it's currently 10:54 AM." Standing up, she ran upstairs, "I'm going to be late!"

* * *

TBC


End file.
